


Detention IV

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [4]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Detention, F/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Another day in detention (well technically evening afterward)
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 6





	Detention IV

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Helios,” Emma called the second she exited the library.

Her Arylu appeared by her side instantaneously.

“Who’s a good boy?” She cooed, scratching the space between his ears. “Did you have fun with your new friends?”

Beckett cleared his throat. “Arylus are not pets.”

“Who said Helios is a pet?!” Emma covered his ears.

“I…” Beckett rubbed the space between his eyes. It had been a long night and he didn’t need to spend another minute arguing with her. 

“Exactly,” Emma interjected proudly at Beckett’s frustration. “Why do you even care what I do?”

“I don’t,” Beckett claimed. “I just hate the thought of such a prestigious creature being subjected to play the role of a common canine and endure listening to baby babble.”

“Take that back!” Emma held Helios close. 

“I call it how I see it,” Beckett shook his head in disgust.

“Helios is the most important thing to me,” Emma defended. Her tone shifted as she exhaled. “I need him… okay? If you’re not the one sending that thing after me…someone else still is. I need his protection. It’s late and dark and I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Oh,” Beckett breathed. “I could… I mean… If you want… I could walk with you back to your dorm.” 

“It’s fine. I would hate to inconvenience someone of your stature. I mean clearly, I’m already enough of a hindrance to you,” Emma turned away from him.

“It’s not… you’re not,” Beckett resigned himself, his voice softer. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Emma stammered. “Was that an … apology?”

“Do you want me to walk you back or not?” Beckett questioned, his tone quickly returning to normal.

“I would like that,” Emma smiled. “Thank you.”


End file.
